Rapid advances in electronics and communication technologies, driven by immense customer demand, have resulted in the widespread adoption of mobile communication devices. Many of these devices, e.g., smartphones, have sophisticated processing capability and rely on clocks of different frequencies to perform different processing tasks, e.g., decoding and playback of encoded audio files. In most of such devices, energy consumption is of interest, and reduced energy consumption is often a design goal.